Simplify the following expression: ${7-3(2x+9)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 7 {-3(}\gray{2x+9}{)} $ $ 7 {-6x-27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -6x + {7 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -6x {-20}$ The simplified expression is $-6x-20$